


Sercet

by wpqkkxx



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpqkkxx/pseuds/wpqkkxx
Summary: Symboite has a sercet.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote





	Sercet

共生体有一个小秘密，这个秘密它谁也不能告诉。

夜晚降临，它缠绕在Eddie的胸腹上，睡相还算稳定的男人胸口安定地起伏着，呼吸绵长而又安逸。共生体听着那颗强有力的心脏跳动的声音，听着那颗正常工作的肺部不断地产出着Eddie必须的氧气。寂静而又深沉如水的夜里，共生体那双亮白色的，平日里看起来吓得不少坏人胃液倒流的眼睛，此刻却流转着Eddie看不到的异样光芒。

睡眠中的Eddie做了个很奇怪的梦。他平日里通常看见的大多是过去发生的黑暗往事，看似温柔却冷漠无情的父亲，因为蜘蛛侠而身败名裂的自己，但最后的最后，失魂落魄或是千奇百怪的Eddie总是会走到那间小小的教堂，站在那尊微微发黄的圣母像前。

或是愤怒，或是悲伤，或是缄口不言。

无一例外，不管是怎样的Eddie Brock，那簇黑色的、犹如从宇宙深处涌出的粘稠液体总会像圣母堕落前的最后的眼泪那样诱惑身为人类的他走进更深的深渊。

之前的这个时刻，Eddie的耳边总是会响起爱侣的声音，嘶哑而又低沉，在脑海里微微打着颤，挠得Eddie心尖发痒，睁开眼睛就会看到自己的至爱缠绕着他的胳膊，用黑色的脑袋蹭蹭他的颈窝。

“早安，Eddie。”

他的至爱一直如此，今天却格外沉默。

今夜的睡眠格外的深沉，虚幻里浮现的东西越发的真实。若不是长时间和共生体在一起，Eddie恐怕早已无法分得清眼前的景象到底是梦还是现实。Eddie下意识地呼唤共生体，一般来说共生体会强制将Eddie从这样的梦魇中唤醒，但唯独这时——毫无应答。

Eddie并没有再像之前那样看见自己的过往，虽然他早就已经习惯，但是空旷的公园以及熟悉的教堂使身经百战的这位非常规英雄恍恍惚惚中生出一股不安来。

缓步走进教堂，不管现在他是在现实还是在梦中，这间教堂里所有细节都一如既往的呈现在Eddie的眼前。粗糙的手掌轻轻地拂过粗糙的椅背，略微扎手的触感让Eddie察觉到一丝丝不对劲。他之前的梦都十分混乱，不规则且焦灼着数不清的负面情绪，唯独从未在如此不真实的混乱中感受到如此真实的……宁静。

金发的高大男人将手从凳背上移开，插进风衣的口袋里，目光不偏不倚，走到那尊依旧熟悉的圣母像前。Eddie抚摸着圣母像逐渐腐化的裙摆，微凉的大理石将几乎将他的皮肤凝固，那些寒冷使长大已久的男人脑海里依稀回想起父亲教给他为数不多的圣经故事——啊，年轻的Edward Eddie Brock曾是一位多么虔诚的天主教徒——想到这里，中年男人低下头低低地笑了起来。声音沉闷而又嘲讽。

可就是这样一位虔诚的教徒，却主动投身地狱，爱上了应被成为恶魔的共生体。

他需要忏悔吗？  
他需要祈祷吗？  
他需要流泪吗？

不，什么都不需要。共生体知道教堂对于人类有着特殊的意义，但对于Eddie来说，眼前这尊腐朽的圣母像也只不过是承载着见证他与他的吾爱结合的意义罢了。身形魁梧高大的男人抬起头，眯起他那双天蓝色的眼睛，盯着眼前这尊表情悲伤的圣母玛利亚。

“父亲？”

站在圣母前的Eddie身着鲜少穿的黑色长风衣，高大的身材配合着身侧的圣母像，意外的生出一种难以言喻的强烈对比感。Sleeper虽然大致了解人类宗教的结构，但是它并不像它的双亲那样认为这种地方有什么特殊的意义——它只是在父亲的记忆里看到了这个教堂，多段记忆里不断出现的白色尖顶建筑——Sleeper便将自己与父亲的会面安排在了这里。

Eddie转过身，看见身后长椅上许久不见的Sleeper，眼里的灰暗一扫而空。作为一个父亲，没有什么比再次看见离家多年的孩子回来看他还要高兴的事情了。他几乎走路带风，激动不已而又小心翼翼地站在长椅跟前，慢慢地将长凳上的孩子捧在手心。

Sleeper再次见到自己的父亲也很高兴，它懒洋洋地在父亲手里打了个滚，十分享受地感受着人类父亲手掌里温热的温度还有那种在另一位Parent那里感受不到的剐蹭感。柔软的小小的共生体揉缠着它人类父亲的手指和手腕，老气横秋又十分懂得撒娇地哼唧了一声。  
Eddie觉得自己这辈子真值。

他转过身坐在长椅上，Sleeper不再像几年前那样细嫩的触手牢牢地吸住父亲的手掌，它窝在Eddie的掌心里，找了个舒服的角度，摊成一片。看着眼前怪会享受的孩子，Eddie都觉得它离家这几年都去跟谁学了这一套。Sleeper比前些年长大了一些，柔软而坚韧的外在形态已经逐渐向Eddie说明它终于不再是那个需要被Parents保护的幼小共生体了。  
离家的孩子，长大了。

“父亲，”Sleeper在Eddie的掌心里打了个滚，“我很想你。”

听见这话的Eddie差点泪如泉涌，曾经失去一切的他觉得世界都在崩塌。但他遇见了共生体，遇见了他此生的另一半。

“亲爱的孩子，”Eddie轻轻地抚摸着他的孩子，像所有深爱着自己后代的父亲一样，Eddie也曾深深地渴望能够拥有一个家庭，“我也十分想你。”

看着眼前和他聊音乐、聊冒险还有聊旅途的小小共生体，Eddie忽然有个不知道如何开口的请求，他张开嘴又合上，这样任性的请求实在不像是一个成熟父亲应该会有的，所以他只是任由掌心里手舞足蹈的小小孩子逐渐长大。

这个夜晚，Eddie和Sleeper聊了很多，他们聊了共生体，聊了平行宇宙，聊了X战警甚至还聊了许多地球上的事物。Sleeper在父亲的腿上打了个滚，它鲜少有这样孩子的一面，可唯独从不在自己的双亲面前吝啬。冒险的生活固然十分惊险刺激，但在一望无垠的银河星海里遨游的时候，Sleeper总还是会想起自己那两位深爱着它的亲人。

于是，它耍了个聪明，寄生在一直外星狗狗身上，跟着运输船一路回到了地球。它刚落地还没来得及去找点它喜欢吃的地球食物，就迫不及待地像个放学回家的孩子那样给它的Parent发了个十分亲切的问候。

“Parent, I miss you!!!!”

固然Sleeper早熟，它比共生体和Eddie其他孩子更加使他们放心——这个提前就明白自己使命的小小共生体——即使承载着它人类父亲的杀伐果断和英雄气概以及它共生体parent给予的强大能力，但却怎么样都是Eddie和共生体最为深爱的那个孩子。

“A hero, A hero like you, like 共生体.”

Eddie至今都记得共生体略显疲劳和愧疚的声音在他脑海里响起的瞬间，他也是心怀歉意的，作为一个丈夫，一个将要成为父亲的人，没能够及时发现自己伴侣的不对劲，到头来还只能怪他实在是过于将视线放在共生体身上。

直到孩子出世，那一捧幼嫩而富有生命力的小小共生体安静地在Steve博士的培养仓里透过玻璃看着Eddie的时候，他才发觉，自己一直期望的事情在不知不觉中早已实现——  
他有了他的家庭，有了能够让他变得更好的原动力。

Eddie在共生体生产后找了好几份兼职，他总是会想着带共生体去吃些它没有吃过的东西，然后在夜晚偷偷地潜入安置着孩子的实验室，拖着疲劳不堪的身体端详着他和共生体的孩子——这是他的家庭，这是他一直梦寐以求的未来和现在。

-

一觉醒来的时候窗外已经是天光大亮，今天是周末，兼职都放假，行侠仗义的英雄共生体终于可以稍微偷会儿闲和他的爱侣共享二人时光。Eddie换上新买的衬衫和夹克，打扮的像是什么要去约会的小伙儿，看的共生体一阵阵觉得奇怪。

“Eddie，这是要去哪？”共生体从Eddie的衣领里冒出一个小小的头，不断地打量着周遭从来没有见过的风景，它觉得新奇，一边小口小口地吃着Eddie给它买的新口味的威化，一边又目不转睛地注视着那些漂亮的风景。

金色头发的男人意气风发，他开着租来的摩托车一路风驰电掣地开到城市外围的一间崭新的教堂门口，教堂正在举行一场婚礼，这是一场欢迎陌生人来参加的婚礼，新娘身着洁白的婚纱，新郎身穿笔挺的西装，亲朋好友为他们欢呼为他们祝福。

“Eddie，这就是婚礼吗？”

“是的，吾爱。”

他们停车的地方离教堂有段距离，静静地看着婚礼的全过程，牧师的祝词，新郎新娘的相互承诺以及最为重要的交换戒指的缓解。Eddie觉得自己脖颈上的共生体似乎整个紧绷起来——它反馈而来的感情也是激动而又紧张，甚至还有一丝丝的怯懦。

人类男性伸手，摸了摸那个黑色的小脑袋，听着远处牧师的祷词，Eddie也轻轻地跟着那个苍老的声音念着：你当以温柔耐心来照顾你的伴侣，敬爱它，唯独与她居住。要尊重它的家庭，尽你做丈夫的本份到终身。不再和其他人发生感情——

男人的声音低沉而富有磁性，充满爱意的话语快要把沉浸在婚礼当中的共生体融化成一滩流体。

Eddie察觉到自己伴侣传达而来的情感，不动声色地继续说道：并且对它保持贞洁吗？你会在众人面前许诺愿意这样吗?

伴随着Eddie的手从口袋里拿出来，一枚之前共生体在Eddie床头柜里见到过的漂亮石头做成的挂饰抵到它的面前。这枚挂饰比之前那一枚小了很多，但是也更精致，而透亮的石头里有一股黑色的流体在散发着温柔的光芒。

“I DO”

若共生体会像那位人类新娘那样的话，它早就抱住它亲爱的Eddie大声的哭泣。Eddie将挂饰上的另一枚小小的石头取下来递给共生体：“这是我拜托Steve博士和Sleeper那孩子做的东西，里面有我的DNA和你的一段基因，凭借这个我们即使分离也能够感应到彼此。”

石头是特殊处理过的，并不会影响到共生体的行动，甚至不会有任何的感觉。共生体将它小心翼翼的接过来慢慢地纳进自己的体内，而Eddie也将另一枚戒指交给共生体。

“交换戒指的环节到了哦。”

Eddie很少笑，但他笑起来就有种秋风飒爽的畅快感。这句话后配合的那张笑脸，看的共生体并不存在的小心脏没由来地漏跳了一拍。

共生体用触手缠住那枚戒指，认认真真地将它套在了Eddie的左手无名指上，不大不小刚刚好。乌铁色的环、亮灰色的闪光，这些美丽而又梦幻的东西将共生体心中一直渴望的事情变成现实。

远处白色的教堂里婚礼结束的钟声响起，新郎新娘交换真爱之吻。

而不远处的枫叶林里，Eddie Brock和他挚爱的伴侣同样交换了一个充满爱意的吻。这并不是他们第一次接吻，连孩子都有了的彼此在这个仪式里却吻的像菜鸟那样磕磕绊绊，在枫叶林的喧哗声中他们的婚礼宣告结束。

回程的途中Eddie骑着那辆租来的二手摩托，慢慢悠悠地往城里开，比刚开始来的时候少了那一股子火烧屁股的匆忙感，这对新婚燕尔的老夫老妻在晚夏初秋的风中品尝着方才那个手忙脚乱的吻。

“Eddie，”共生体突然把伸出去的脑袋缩回Eddie的领子里，“你是怎么知道……”

“嗯哼，吾爱，永远不要小瞧孩子啊，”Eddie的声音卷在风里有些模糊，“Sleeper那个孩子，昨晚就告诉我了你最近私藏的那个小秘密……”他忽然顿了顿，被风吹拂起的金发像极了那些枫叶林里漂亮的金色叶子——共生体甚至偷偷捡了一片，它打算下次炫耀给Sleeper看。

“我也确实欠你这样一场婚礼，”Eddie的前半生总是活在无尽的怨恨和孤寂当中，他没有意识到已经怀有他们孩子的爱人的反常，甚至没有察觉到自己爱侣的小小心思，“戒指其实我早就准备好了，只是一直……”一直没有一个合适的机会向你表达爱意，吾爱。

谢谢你让我能够拥有一个完整的家庭，谢谢你能够让我从痛苦的深渊里挣脱而出，谢谢你让我知道爱情原是这样的甜蜜美味。

“我爱你，吾爱。”

Forever

-END-


End file.
